But I Miss Him
by Yumi-wuves-YAOI
Summary: After a super bad day the Titans finally think everything is going to be fine for at least a couple of days. But when Robin doesn't show up in the morning, and the Titans find his room empty. But as they're leaving they hear a small noise...FullSum inside
1. Prologue

_**Please Read!!**_Hi, I'm Yumi this is my first story so please be nice. I do not mind reviewing when you are writing helpful suggestions. But please don't waste your time or mine with hurtful things like "This sucks! You suck at writing!! Etc. Etc... I do hope you like my story and if you have any ideas what so ever I will read them and take them into account for later. Write now I'm just going to put up the small prologue because I have not finished the good copy of the first chapter. But that should be along soon. (Hopefully)

**Summary: **The Titans, especially Robin, have been having a bad week. Then finally when the weather clears they get tons of bad guys, and they cause chaos though out the city. After the horribly bad day they finally think things are going to go back to normal. ...But the unexpected happens Robin doesn't show up the next morning, the Titans go to his room to find him and it is...it is empty!! But wait they hear a small sound coming from the bathroom...

That is all I will tell you. I'm sorry but some of it has to be a surprise. There will be some swearing but nothing horrifying. The story is going to be funny and fluffy. But there will be no pairing in this, sorry, but you can't have a pairing in this and I want to get better at my writing before I take on that kind of story.

Oh I almost forgot the **disclaimer:** I do **NOT** own the Teen Titans in anyway shape or form.

Oh and you all probably know what these mean but I'll remind you. Anything in _italics_ means thinking. **And ****ONLY!**** In this Prologue will "double quotations" mean the double quotations you do with your hands when talking.** Because Robin is only talking to himself in the prologue, and don't go thinking he's crazy we all talk to our selves when were alone. It's only if you do it front of other people that make you crazy. And thing in (brackets) is me, the author, adding things. But they will be small thing to help clarify or something. . .

So I hope you enjoy it and if you do please review!!

* * *

**But I Miss Him**

**Prologue**

_Finally_ thought Robin as he got out of bed. _A beautiful day, I was wondering when the rain would let up._ It had been raining for a week now. No sun. No moon. Only the pitter patter of rain drops. Robin didn't mind the rain but when you're stuck inside for a week and when you get outside you have to fight no super powered bank robbers, with women's panty hose on their heads AND get soaked to the bone while your ass goes numb. You tend to get a bit cranky. _Okay a LOT cranky, _but that still doesn't mean that Cyborg had the right to "ground" him from coming out of his room until the rain stopped or he was going to die of pure boredom, which ever came first. Thankfully, that had only been last night. But still, he was the leader of the team! NOT Cyborg! _Sometimes I wonder if I were to keel over how long Cyborg __would wait__ to start acting like the leader, hmm, I'd give him five seconds just to get over the shock. Then it would be as if __"Robin" never existed._ Robin knew (deep, deep down) that Cyborg wouldn't be like that. Even if he were to leave one way or another, but the thought only crossed his mind because he was still angry at his friend for what happened last night.

* * *

**A/N:** So that's the prologue. . . I hope you liked it. Oh and thank you for taking the time to read it!! I will try to have the first chapter up in a little while probably Saturday night (24th). Later after the first couple of chapters are up I will start taking plot bunnies. (So cute!!) So . . . review pwease!!

Bye-Bye (for now . . . MUHA HAHAHA)

Robin: o.O . . Tooo much sugar

_To Be __Continued_


	2. Grounded

**Please Read!!** Thank you for you reviews!! And for the favourites and story alerts!! I'm sorry I didn't get this chapter out on Saturday night I was really pooped for stressing over finding a dress and shopping for a dress for the Semi-Formal at my school. But I found one, YAY!! -clap clap- So I'm glad that's over. This (below) is the same summary from the first chapter and for all the chapters after this, sooo you don't have to read that again.

**Summary: **The Titans, especially Robin, have been having a bad week. Then finally when the weather clears they get tons of bad guys, and they cause chaos though out the city. After the horribly bad day they finally think things are going to go back to normal. ...But the unexpected happens Robin doesn't show up the next morning, the Titans go to his room to find him and it is...it is empty!! But wait they hear a small sound coming from the bathroom...

_**REMINDER:**_ **(MUST READ)** In this chapter the "Quotations" means someone is talking, Stars means a noise, and _Italics_ is Robin talking to himself in his head. And just to remind you he is not crazy everyone talks to them self!!

But I have to add this chapter and probably for the next 2 (that's a total guess) will before the horribly bad day. This is the night of the horribly bad day. Soo just read it. It adds to the plot of the story!

Right now the **disclaimer:** I do **NOT** own the Teen Titans in anyway shape or form. (But I wish I could own Robin. . . Oh what fun!!-evil smirk-)

* * *

**But I Miss Him**

**Grounded**

LAST NIGHT:

"DUDE!! I'm soaked!" yelled Beast Boy as the Titans walked in to the main room of the Tower.

"No really how did that happen? Maybe it has to do with the fact THAT IT'S RAINING OUTSIDE!!" Robin replied sarcastically.

He was so not in the mood for this. He was wet and cold. Beast Boy had been complaining all week about the rain. Restraining himself from saying (or doing) anything to BB, had put Robin on edge. But after a week of "Dude it's raining!", "I'm soaked!", and "Oh my god still!" Robin finally snapped. He felt a little better but he was still frustrated. The rest of the team looked at him shocked. Except before they could utter a word, the Titans were showered in water. As their eyes gazed down realization of where the shower of water came from. Sitting on the ground was a green shaggy dog with its tongue out and its tail wagging. You didn't need to be a genius to figure out who that was. A moment of silence passed, all to be heard was the storm outside and drops of water hitting the floor inside. Then all hell broke lose:

"BEAST BOY!!" came the cry of many of the Titans.

Beast Boy changed back, "What?" He asked as he shrugged his shoulders.

That was the last straw. Robin went after Beast Boy, but in mid leap he was grabbed around the middle by Cyborg. CRASH a vase of flowers on the counter exploded behind BB in a black light. Starfire looked from a very scary Raven to a hugely pissed off Robin, who was trying to get out of Cyborg's robust grip, to a terrified Beast Boy.

"AHH!! Keep them away!" BB squeaked out.

Starfire was trying to calm Raven down which seemed to be working. But Robin was a different story.

"Let me go! He deserves to be punished!" Robin exclaimed irritability as he reached out to grab Beast Boy.

"NO I'm not lettin you go! You're gonna hurt him!" Cyborg's grip on Robin tightens as he spoke because he felt Robin slipping from his grasp.

"I won't! I promise! Now. Let. Me. Go!!"

"I don't believe you!"

To show Cy that he wouldn't attack that annoying little grass stain, Robin stopped his efforts of escape and crossed his arms in a very irritated fashion.

"If I let you go do you swear that you're not going to hurt him?"

Cyborg was slowly putting Robin down and loosening his grip on the small teen's body. In a split second after Cy set their leader free, Robin sprung at Beast Boy as the faint words of "Not much," escape his lips.

Cyborg was not a stupid person he just wanted to give Robin one more chance (which failed miserably). So he was ready for this, he caught Robin's foot just in time. Another second and BB would have been road kill. Cy's metal hand clasped around Robin's right ankle. In the say motion he pulled the bird back. This made a shocked yelp come from Robin's mouth.

Hanging upside sown by his foot was not on Robin's to do list. He crossed his arms across his chest in a huff, with a slight pout on his lips. Cyborg was not pleased "Dude!!" _Aw crap!_ Robin swore to himself as his robotic friend looked at him disappointedly.

"You promised you wouldn't go after him!"

"Actually no. I promised not to hurt him, but not to go after him."

"ROBIN! That doesn't make it any better! How could you think of hurting Beast Boy or anybody else on the team? Huh?"

Robin stayed silent.

"I'm waiting for an answer, and it better be a good one or I won't let you down."

After a moment or two Robin spoke, "I wasn't going to hurt Beast Boy. I was just going to chase after him, to scare him a bit."

No one spoke for a little while as they absorbed what their leader had said. Cyborg spoke up, "That's still wrong, Robin. You should learn to control yourself."

"But what about Raven! She broke a vase!" Robin yelled his interrupted comment.

"Still she didn't go after Beast Boy or continue breaking things!"

Robin was not happy; he was still hanging upside down. This caused all of his blood to rush to his head. Hiding behind the counter was Beast Boy.

"Please friend Beast Boy come out, I do not think friend Robin will come after you again." Starfire begged.

"NO! I'm not coming out until Robin is out of here and locked up in his room! I don't wanna have to sleep with one eye open!"

_Ouch, that hurt!_ Robin wrapped his arms tighter around his body. He was trying to keep warm and keep his emotions intact and under control. The tower was cold to night. This didn't help the fact that everyone was soaked to the bone. The Titans had just gotten in from catching those stupid bank robbers.

"Alright," Cyborg stated in his 'I'm the leader of the team' voice.

"Here's what's gonna happen: Robin you are going to your room to calm down, and you are not allowed out until the rain stops."

"WHAT!! But! . ."

"No buts you're grounded!" Cyborg gave Robin a 'look' and he knew that he wasn't going to get out of this one.

Cy let him down slowly. As the ground approached Robin put his hands towards it and readied himself to do a handstand. When Cyborg felt Robin's weight diminish in his hold he released Rob's small ankle. Free of Cyborg's grip Robin dropped his feet, now standing up right he looked around at his friends. He narrowed his eyes, crossed his arms and left, fuming.

* * *

**Author's Note:**Just a little bit to add: Happy Holidays and a Happy New Year to everyone!!! I hope you like this chapter because it's all you're getting for Christmas! So I wish everyone a SAFE and happy holiday!!

Read and REVIEW!! Pwease!!

-Yumi :3


End file.
